


With a Sunflower Tie

by greerian



Series: The Size of Orlando, Florida [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (this is all lowkey i promise), Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tie Kink, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerian/pseuds/greerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Connor waves him off, grinning in delight. 'No, that’s fine, it’s just a little… well, unconventional. I kind of assumed you’d be more of a vanilla guy, but… wow, Kevin Price has a </i>kink<i>. I don’t suppose you want me to tie you up or anything while I’m at it?'</i></p><p><i></i>Holy crap<i>. 'Geez, Connor,' Kevin says, pressing one hand firmly to his crotch. 'You can’t just say things like that.' He didn’t even know that was a turn on until it passed Connor’s lips."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Sunflower Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirimea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/gifts).



> Ha, well... this was meant to just be a short thing for tumblr, but I don't think anything I plan to be 'a short thing for tumblr' actually ends up being one (unless I manage to write it in one night).  
> Anyway, this is for notlikelionking (Tumblr), inspired by their BDSM AU. It's also inspired by that anon who suggested I write a sequel to "The Size of Orlando, Florida" regarding Kevin's bondage kink. Honestly, I never expected to write that, but...  
> Also inspired by conversations with dreamhusband-thewarlock, who plays an absolutely _amazing_ Kevin Price. 
> 
> The summary is from "The Size of Orlando, Florida" because this fic is not meant to stand on its own, and I couldn't be assed to come up with an actual summary.  
> Um... enjoy?

“Oh, Elder Pri-ice!” Elder McKinley sing-songs from the hallway. “Could you come see me in my office, please?”

Kevin jumps up from his Swahili workbook, grinning at both freedom from the world’s dullest curriculum and the prospect of seeing Connor (without anybody else around) and in a split second the eyes of all the elders are on him, their expressions ranging from inquisitive stares to outright scowls.

“You know how it is,” Kevin tells them. “I probably… didn’t record the right number of tracts given.” He pulls an Arnold and laughs a little, but no one seems to believe it. “Um.” Without waiting around to see anymore of the train wreck he’s making, he makes his escape to Connor’s office, tucked into the corner of his bedroom.

“Do you have to be so obvious about it?” Kevin asks him as soon as the door closes behind him. “I’m sure they all suspect at this point.”

Connor shrugs, eyes sparkling. “So what if they do?” he asks. “You’re studying Swahili at night instead of in the morning like the handbook says, _Elder Price_ , and all sins are equal, aren’t they?”

Kevin makes a face. Sometimes Connor is very particular about the rules, making everyone follow them to the letter. Those days are always interesting, because Connor is on edge and exacting, and it makes work harder. Kevin doesn’t mind so much, though, because other days, like this one, Connor is in a good mood, and… well, the rules fly out the window. Maybe that would seem like a good thing to most people, but Kevin, no matter what he may say to the others or to himself, really likes the rules. They're something he's good at, anyway.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Connor asks, leaning forward a bit, and Kevin sees that the mischievious smile on his face has been replaced by something more concerned. And, as much as he hates to be the cause of that (smiles are rare enough around here as it is), it’s comforting to know that Connor would start following the rules again if he asked. Kevin still hasn’t sworn off being selfish.

“No, not really,” he replies. “It just makes for some awkward conversations.”

Connor smiles. “I can understand that,” he says. “Did I ever tell you how I had to explain away your… _ministrations_ on my neck after our first time? I had to pretend there were horse flies all over the back of the house that were particularly drawn to my neck; do you know how hard that was to make believable?”

Kevin bites his lip, face burning. He _had_ gotten a little carried away, but it was their first time! It was his first _anything_ of that kind; he thinks he can be forgiven for enthusiasm.

“Gosh, I didn’t mind, though,” Connor assures him, his smile growing more flirtatious. “Come over here, won’t you?”

Kevin walks around the side of the desk and perches himself up on top of the paperwork littering its surface. “Yeah, what did you need me for?” he asks. “Am I actually in trouble, or is it something, um, _else_?”

Connor winks. “Something else.”

Oh god. “The other elders are right in the living room,” Kevin reminds him, scandalized and more than a little bit turned on. “What if they hear? I’m not exactly… quiet.” Neither of them are, honestly, but considering that Kevin has just now started being comfortable with taking off his temple garments when they fool around, and a good deal of what they do includes Connor telling him all sorts of wicked things, it’s hard to keep the noise level down. They find more chances to be alone than not, surprisingly, mostly due to Poptarts’ unending levels of understanding and Arnold always being busy running his church, but they’ve never tried anything with the other elders around before.

Connor leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “You’ll be quiet if I ask, won’t you?” he questions, looking Kevin in the eye. Kevin can never say no to him.

He nods, trying not to blush. It’s actually kind of exciting, taking a chance like this, now that he thinks about it. What if one of the other elders walks in on them?

“Good,” Connor says, and then he stands, pulling Kevin into a deeper, dirtier kiss. The very thought of something like this used to drive him wild, sending his heart racing and his mind headfirst into the gutter, but now it’s almost soothing in its familiarity. He’s still getting hot and bothered, and Connor’s wandering hands soon find out, but it’s not scary anymore. Being with Connor is safe.

He pulls away for air, grinning as he rests his forehead against Connor’s.

“So, got any plans, or can I blow you?”

Connor giggles, his face turning that fascinating shade of red that Kevin has learned to love.

“Actually…” he says, walking over to his closet. Reaching back to grab something Kevin can’t see, Connor whirls around with three ties in his hand and an expectant smile of his face. “What do you think?” he asks with a little shimmy that makes Kevin smile.

“I think they look nice,” Kevin replies, “but what do they have to-”

Oh.

Oh, shit.

Kevin had forgotten about Connor’s throwaway comment their first time, and his own interesting reaction, but apparently Connor didn’t, and now Kevin has to face that particular little desire head on.

“Wow,” he says. “You want to… to tie me up?” His voice cracks on the ‘tie’, but, hell, that’s understandable, right? Three ties… one for each of his hands and then one for his feet? No, you wouldn’t tie somebody’s feet together for sex. His hands together and his legs spread, then? Kevin shivers, and not in a good way. He’s definitely not uninterested in the ties, but he knows right now that he doesn’t want Connor looking at or touching or _anything_ he might have access to with Kevin’s legs tied to the bed frame.

“Why are there three?” he ventures.

Connor’s face falls. “Two hands,” he replies, “and the third in case you have some trouble staying quiet. But, Kevin, are you… you know we don’t have to. I am perfectly fine with whatever you want to do. We don’t have to… I mean, this is definitely a, um, less than _normal_ thing to- it’s not an appropriate bedroom activity, not that, um, that _anything_ we do is, really, but if you would rather not-”

Kevin can see Connor disappearing and Elder McKinley taking his place, and Elder McKinley, while sweet and caring, is also very anxious, and that’s not what Kevin needs right now. In the amount of time it took for Connor’s little speech, Kevin was suddenly able to see all the ways Connor has changed since they started this… thing. He’s become more relaxed, more casual; he smiles more and has more fun with life, it seems. He's less of a cardboard cutout of a missionary, and more of a person.  
Maybe he needs to take care of Kevin as much as Kevin needs to be taken care of.

Right now, Kevin feels like he’s on the edge of a cliff. If he steps off, Connor has to be there to catch him. He’s about to ask Connor to tie him up; he’s not going to have any power over what happens afterwards.

One of them needs to not be scared right now, and Kevin knows, as long its _sex_ they’re dealing with, it’s not going to be him.

“Yes, please,” he says. Connor stops in his tracks.

“‘Yes, please’?” he echoes.

Kevin stands and goes to meet him, taking Connor’s full hands in his own. “I want you to,” he says, looking down at Connor. “If you… If I didn’t ruin the idea already.”

He smiles, a bit self-deprecatingly, and suddenly Connor beams.

“Thank you,” he says gratefully, and leans up to kiss Kevin deeply. When he pulls away, just enough so that his lips brush against Kevin’s as he talks, he adds “I’ve been thinking about this ever since you, well…”

Kevin huffs a breathless laugh. Maybe Connor needs this _more_ than he does.

“Okay,” he says, stepping back, and he holds out his wrists, as if Connor is going to cuff them. “I’m all yours.”

But Connor doesn’t laugh, or immediately step forward to grab him, or even try to kiss him again. His smile goes soft, and his eyes look almost teary when he replies “Yes, you are, aren’t you?”

Kevin finds himself nodding, albeit a little bashfully. But why should he be ashamed? He’s only given himself to one person; that _means_ something to him, and apparently it means something to Connor, too. He nods a little more firmly, and Connor look inordinately pleased.

“Well,” he says, folding his hands in front of himself. “Ready?”

With only a quick glance towards the door, Kevin straightens his shoulders and replies “Yes.”

Connor’s smile turns to a wicked smirk, and Kevin finds himself _responding,_ his heart picking up speed and _all_ the blood it’s pumping heading to one very specific place _._

“Take off your shirt,” Connor commands.

Kevin does so, tossing it onto Poptarts’ bed, and feeling more than a little awkward as it’s revealed that he isn’t actually wearing his temple garment underneath it.

Connor raises an eyebrow masterfully (Kevin still hasn't figured out how he does that) and sends him an inquisitive look. “Really?” he asks; Kevin starts to fidget.

“It was really hot out today,” he offers, but Connor just tsks.

“Get on the bed,” he says, “on your back.” Kevin does. This is strikingly familiar; most of the time when they can get away together, they end up making out like this, Kevin shirtless and prone beneath Connor. It helps balance out the strangeness of Connor approaching with the garish ties in his hands.

“Now,” Connor starts authoritatively, “how do you want to do this?”

“How you said is just fine,” Kevin replies promptly, trying to act like this isn’t the most exciting, nerve-wracking thing he’s ever done for- well. The most exciting thing he’s done since the first time he and Connor got together. The most nerve-wracking is something he tries to not think about when Connor is around.

Connor takes a deep breath, and Kevin matches him. “You’re sure you-”

“Yes, please.” Oh god, he sounds desperate. Well, waiting always is the worst part. And, honestly? He’s ready for whatever Connor wants to do with him.

“I’ll leave it loose,” Connor promises, and pulls Kevin’s arms up to the headboard. And yes, _fuck_ , it’s already hot, having Connor manipulate and move him wherever he wants. Is that weird?

Connor presses a soft kiss to Kevin’s wrist before wrapping an eye-searingly yellow sunflower tie around it, and against his will Kevin arches into his touch.

“Mm, someone’s eager,” Connor murmurs, going around to the other side of the bed and tying that wrist, too. “Tug on them.”

It takes Kevin a second to respond, lost as he is in keeping his breathing steady, but when he does his wrists almost slip out. He frowns.

“Could you…” Does he really want to ask for this? Tighter means less easy to get out of. Tighter means more power in Connor’s hands, and out of his own. Tighter means less self-restraint, because the ties will do it for him. Tighter means abandon. Tighter means trust. “Make them tighter, please.”

Connor sends him a glance as if to make sure Kevin knows what he’s saying, but then he reties the knots and they’re much stronger and tighter. There’s no way for Kevin to get out unless Connor lets him. That, more than anything, pushes Kevin off of that cliff.

“ _Oh,_ ” he moans, “ _Connor_.”

“There we go,” Connor croons, stepping back. “But, remember, we have to be quiet, okay? You wouldn’t want any of the others to try to come in and see you like this, would you?”

Kevin remains suspiciously silent.

“Would you?” Connor asks, sounding genuinely surprised, and Kevin nods his head, shame mixing with arousal in a way that should not be appealing.

“Well,” Connor says. “Maybe we can… arrange something in the future.”

Kevin whines.

“Hush,” Connor scolds, pressing a finger to Kevin’s lips. Kevin closes his eyes at the feeling. He’s almost completely out of himself, now, his hands stretched high above his head and Connor’s hand on his lips. There’s nothing he needs to say, or do; Connor will take care of him.

“Are you ready, honey?”

Kevin nods frantically, biting his lip. At this rate, that’s the only way he’ll be able to stay quiet, and Connor _asked_.

“Open your beautiful eyes for me?”

Kevin does. Connor is looking down at him with a proud smile, and Kevin arches his back a little, exposing himself just a little bit more for Connor’s gaze. He hums contentedly, and says “You know I love to see what I’m doing to you, Kevin. Let’s keep those eyes open, okay?” as he starts to unbutton his own shirt.

“Okay,” Kevin agrees breathlessly.

“Perfect.”

Kevin hopes at this point that Connor will hurry up with the stripping and start _touching_ already, but Connor takes his sweet time with every single button, caressing it and moving his fingers around it like he’s making love to _it_ and not Kevin. It’s infuriating.

“Connor, _please_ ,” Kevin says, squirming, and he tugs at the ties around his wrists. They don’t give it all, and it only sends another jolt down through his stomach to his crotch.

“Oh, Kevin…” Connor’s smile brightens, somehow, and suddenly Connor tosses his shirt and garments away and throws his leg up and over Kevin’s prone form, settling on top of him and unfastening the waist of his pants. “You said the magic word,” he says, leaning up and giving Kevin a kiss so genuinely real and sweet any fear that might have started to build in his stomach at Connor’s little striptease is washed away. That’s another thing that’s so wonderful about kissing Connor: Kevin can taste him, can _feel_ him, in every way, when their lips connect. Even when Connor says he’s doing just fine (and _no_ , he’s not turning it off, Kevin, that's against the rules of the Church of Arnold, isn't it? Don't be ridiculous), his kisses tell the truth, and Kevin can find the real Connor simply by pressing their lips together. It’s almost like Connor has given him something no one else can see, and it’s… it’s very intimate. Almost more than what Kevin is giving him, the way he lets Connor unzip his fly, and tug his pants down over his hips, and strip off his temple garments, and put his hands down there. But they’re not equal. Not yet.

“Connor,” he says, struggling to find the words he needs so that Connor will understand. “Connor, I-”

“Shh,” Connor reminds him gently, sliding his hands up Kevin’s torso to cup his cheeks. “I really want to do this, Kevin, but we can’t if someone is going to hear, understand?”

“No, I know,” Kevin says, “but Connor, I have something to tell you.”

Connor stops, halfway through leaning in to give Kevin a kiss. “Oh?” he asks, hushed and hovering mere inches from Kevin.

“I…” There are so many ways this could go wrong. But Kevin takes a deep breath, and focuses on the feeling of his hands, restrained and out of the way; the freedom that gives him. If he says the wrong thing now, or later, he can always say it was the heat of the moment. If Connor ever takes what he’s given away, Kevin will always have had it at some point. And this is something he can offer, in return for what Connor has given him. “I want to tell you…”

But he can’t tell Connor about the general _now_. He’s… they’re both _hard_. It’s not the right time. Kevin still needs to say something, though; he’s interrupted things, and even if he hadn’t, he’s keyed up and eager. He needs to-

“I want you to touch me.”

“Okay?” Connor replies, smiling a bit bemusedly.

“No,” Kevin says, frustrated. “I want you to… to _touch_. Down there.”

Connor leans back, and his eyes flick down Kevin’s body for a split second before his eyes widen and he asks “Are you sure?”

They’ve traded handjobs before, and this isn’t the first time Kevin has let Connor see him completely nude, but anything lower than that has always been off-limits; Kevin made that perfectly clear. Now, though… he wants Connor to have this.

“Yes,” he tells him firmly, and for a second it looks like things are going to be perfect. But then Kevin remembers: “I didn’t, um, clean up down there, though.” God, his face is burning in the worst way. “I wasn’t really planning… I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Connor says, blushing a little himself. “I wasn’t expecting this myself. I was just going to go for a blowjob, but you… yes, definitely, I’ll… um, go fetch a washcloth?”

He’s shrugging back into his temple garment top before Kevin can reply, and he slips out the door just after pulling up the blanket at the foot of the bed to cover up to Kevin’s waist. Kevin is very grateful for that, because in the stillness left behind, his thoughts begin to race and the blessed relief the ties brought is easily lost in his nervousness. Being completely exposed in it, with what Connor is about to do, and with what Kevin is going to tell him later, would be too much.

Luckily, Connor returns quickly, and Kevin feels some of his anxiety melt away in his presence, but it quickly returns as Connor climbs onto the bed, gently shifts Kevin’s hips, and starts to clean him up. Kevin tense; Connor’s hands are moving in place only one other person’s hands have been before; Kevin himself hasn’t even dared to touch down there after what the general did. And _no_ , fuck, he can’t think about the general right now or else he’s going to lose all his nerve. But Connor moves fast, and soon enough the washcloth is tossed onto the ground and Connor dries the dampness from his hands and from Kevin’s rear with his temple garment.

“Better?” he asks, smiling, and Kevin nods.

“Kiss me?” he asks in reply, and Connor nods in acquiescence. And then, they just kiss for a while, so long that Kevin almost forgets that he’s about to allow Connor to touch wherever he wants, and that he made Connor clean him, or that he hands are tied above his head and he’s absolutely powerless to- Okay, he didn’t forget _that_ part, but he forgets the nervousness and the feeling of exposure that accompanies it, and feels only the thrill of giving someone else, giving _Connor_ , the reins for once, and just… lying here looking pretty. It just feels good now, tingling and pulsing in the hollow below his stomach and heating his blood until he’s ready for Connor to do whatever he wants.

“Good boy,” Connor whispers, and then he’s pulling away, sitting back, and _looking_ where Kevin has never let him look before. And, honestly? This feels completely different from what happened wi- _before_. He smiles, allowing himself to relax, and lets his legs fall apart.

Connor’s gaze is warmly appraising, and he grants Kevin a soft smile as he says “You really are beautiful, you know.”

Kevin opens his mouth to reply, but then Connor’s hand is wrapped around his dick and he’s arching into his touch, barely holding back a cry.

“Very good,” Connor says proudly, starting to stroke him, smooth and even. “You stayed quiet for me; thank you.”

“Yeah,” Kevin gasps. Kisses may be soothing and sort of normal now, but he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to Connor’s hands on him. It sends shocks all the way through him, like Connor is lighting sparklers just beneath his skin; it feels _fantastic_. “God, Connor…”

“Hush.”

Kevin presses his lips together firmly, and tries not to whine. This is going to be _so hard_ …

But he manages to stay silent, even as he gets very, very close to-

“Connor, s- _ah_ , stop!”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Connor pulls his hand away instantaneously, drawing a soft cry from Kevin’s throat.

“I’m… I was about to…”

“Oh.” Connor frowns. “Didn’t you want to? Before I…?”

Fuck, Kevin doesn’t _know_. This is supposed to be Connor making the decisions. Kevin has offered; Connor needs to _take_.

“Whatever you want,” Kevin says. The words burn passing his lips - no matter how much he wants it, he isn’t used to submitting to anyone - but they also twist that feeling even tighter until he coiled tight as a spring; if Connor says the right thing, he may explode.

“Are you su-”

“ _Please_ ,” Kevin gasps, his wrists straining against their tethers. “Please, I don’t care what it is, I don’t- _please,_ Connor, I’m… I’m begging you, you have to-”

Connor’s hand brushes his cock, and Kevin is gone.

When he comes back to himself, Connor’s hand is pressed firmly over his mouth, and Connor gives him an apologetic look.

“You got too loud, hun.”

Kevin makes a soft sound, and shakes his head to dislodge the hand.

“I didn’t mean to,” he says, too blissed out to be really worried. The only thing he cares about right now is whether or not Connor cares.

“I know,” Connor replies soothingly, and Kevin smiles. Of course Connor doesn’t mind. Connor is _wonderful_.

They share a kiss, Connor as sweetly giving as usual, and it helps ground Kevin just enough to ask, when they separate, “What are you going to…?”

“Oh, I was going to continue. No one’s come in to ask what on earth we’re doing, so…” Connor shrugs, a trace of a smirk on his lips, and Kevin shivers.

“Okay,” he says, the fading warmth of his orgasm blending with that now-familiar tingling in his gut.

“You’re still all right with me-”

“Yes,” Kevin says quickly. He’s maybe not ready to hear what’s going to happen out loud, but he is definitely all right with Connor putting his hands right back where they were.

“Just let me get some lotion,” Connor says, and then everything after that is sort of a blur.

Something definitely happens involving Connor’s fingers and Kevin’s ass; Kevin is alight with pleasure, gasping for breath after Heavenly Father only knows how many orgasms, and Connor wipes his hands off on the towel with a self-satisfied grin before reaching up to untie Kevin’s wrists and climb up onto the bed next to him.

“Scoot your boot,” Connor murmurs, shoving Kevin over so he can slip in beside him.

Kevin can’t reply, his heart still racing and his brain fogged over. His arms are still stretched above his head, and he doesn’t even think to move them until Connor takes his hands, gently kissing his wrists, and asks “Was that fun, Kevin?”

Mutely, Kevin nods. If he were fully conscious right now, he would probably try to explain _why_ to Connor, to help him see that Kevin is grateful and that he _definitely_ wants to do it again, but for now he’s not sure he could form coherent words. His lips are parted for air, and he hasn’t closed his legs; he’s lying on the bed, completely prone, and there’s a headier feeling rushing through him that says more than the orgasms did. Connor seems _happy_ , and Kevin made that happen. Connor is _proud_ of him. Kevin gave him that, let him touch _there_ , and… and nothing bad happened at all. He did well.

And Connor is telling him all this, whispering it into his ear, filling Kevin’s head with warmth and pride and the feeling of freedom. He gave, and Connor received; Connor caught him, and kept him from falling to the ground.

When he wakes up, Connor’s arms around him, it’s so late the house is absolutely silent. Kevin stretches slowly, careful not to dislodge Connor or accidentally elbow him in the face. He’s calm. At peace, almost. He’s not worried that someone will try to come in and see him, completely naked, in the arms of his district leader. He’s not worried that Poptarts isn’t in here and there are no locks on the doors, so he either knew or guessed what they were doing and stayed out because of it. He doesn’t even care that he hasn’t taken a shower in over a day and probably smells disgusting.

He trusts Connor, and Connor… Kevin can’t put a name to the feeling, but he knows there’s something there; he saw it in Connor’s eyes, and he could hear it in his voice as they fell asleep together, Connor telling him all the things he needed to hear.

Connor loves him.

Kevin sighs, and turns to press a chaste kiss to Connor’s gently parted lips. “I…” he starts to whisper. It’s okay if he doesn’t say it, though. Kevin won’t mention anything tomorrow. He’ll _know_ , and that will be enough to get him through telling Connor about what happened, about why it took so long for him to give Connor what he did, and why he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to go any further. Behind the peace and the subdued rush of excitement that are overwhelming his mind, Kevin knows he’s still afraid. Connor could still be horrified or scared and leave him. But they’ve trusted each other; they’ve _made love_ , and… and, no matter what happens tomorrow, Connor caught him.

Kevin smiles, and falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments, or come shoot me a message @greerian (on tumblr)! Thanks for reading.


End file.
